Suicidio o ¡¿Amor!
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Modern AU* Era Hiccup un chico psicológicamente inestable. Era Toothless un huérfano recién adoptado que necesitaba ir a terapia. Juntarlos causaría 1) Una tragedia 2) Un final feliz. ¿Cuánto apuestan? (Human! Toothless/Hiccup) Yaoi.


**¡Hola!**

 **Bien, aquí esta el Toothcup modern AU que mis chicos de Facebook dieron el visto bueno para publicar.**

* * *

— **SUICIDIO O... ¡¿AMOR?! —**

 _ **Un Paciente Llamado Toothless.**_

* * *

— No les importo —la frase cayó como una afirmación no pensada en el centro de la estancia de blancas paredes. Sin embargo, el joven de cabellera negra intensa y ojos verde tóxico, tumbado mirando hacía el techo, no se arrepintió de sus palabras—. Me adoptaron como juguete de adorno para fingir ser una familia envidiable. Por eso me mandaron aquí, para que usted me "arregle".

— Todo eso esta muy bien jovencito —dijó el hombre de prominente barriga, falto de cabello en la cabeza, pero si un destacable bigote rubio, que vestía bata blanca y apuntaba en una libreta los datos de su joven paciente—. Pero yo soy dentista, no psicológo. Así que cuando te pedí que abrieras la boca, no era para que injuriaras a todo el mundo.

El joven ahogo un comentario para nada constructivo.

— Lo siento —musito apretando los dientes.

— Oh, chico, por lo que tus padres me han contado de ti, yo no haría eso.

Los ojos verdes rodaron. Ese hombre de verdad no escuchaba. ¿Qué no acababa de decirle que esos no eran sus padres, si no un par de locos que lo habían adoptado para hacerle compañía al florero? En fin, suspiro y volvió a abrir la boca.

El hombre observó dentro de ella un tanto contrariado.

— No lo entiendo —dijó rascandose la cabeza calva—. Tus dientes están perfectos, un tanto gastados pero están sanos. Tus padres dijeron que era algo horrible, de verdad no entiendo... ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

La dentadura supuestamente perfecta del adolescente desapareció ante los ojos del muy asombrado dentista. Para luego volver a aparecer como si fueran hojas de navaja.

— Dientes prensiles —explicó el paciente mirandole altivo— ¿A qué molan?

El dentista necesito un tiempo para calmarse.

— Este es el tipo de rarezas son las que le encantan a mi ahijado —dijó para si mismo, con un tono de voz que daba a entender que a él no le gustaban para nada—. Chico, en realidad, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti...

— Oh, sí que puede —aseguró él—. Adoro mis dientes ¿entiende? Viva la diferencia y todo eso... Pero e _llos_ no lo ven así. Pensaba que podía hacerme un blanqueamiento para que quedarán como nuevos y se creyeran que están arreglados. Ya si quiere puede cobrarles el coste por "dejar quietos los dientes" —ironizó—. No les vendría mal que se quedaran en números rojos para este mes.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, por alguna razón ese chico impertinente le recordaba a alguien...

— Muy bien, te hare un blanqueamiento si lo prefieres, pero no pienso cobrarles a tus padres en exceso.

El chico aceptó la oferta porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

Fue un proceso extraño eso del blanqueo. Cuando terminó le gustó lo que vió en el espejo, sin embargo. Tampoco es que hubiera mucha diferencia.

— Yo de ti no volvería a plegar los dientes en 24 horas —le recomendó el dentista.

El joven asintió de repente muy callado mientras el hombre le pasaba la factura.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando el otro le paró.

— Espera, lo que dijiste antes, sobre los padres que te usan de adorno —cogió una tarjeta y se la dió— quizá esto te ayude.

El chico vió lo que había escrito y se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Una psicóloga? Really?

El dentista solo se encogió de hombros.

— Haz lo que te venga en gana... eh... —se dió cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

— Toothless.

El hombre de bigote rubio frunció el ceño.

— Venga ya, ese no puede ser tu nombre real.

— No, no lo es —admitió a modo de despedida.

Unas calles más lejos volvió a mirar el papel, chasqueo la lengua y lo tiro a la papelera. Psicologas a él. Tks...

* * *

 **Creo que soy la primera en hacer un human Tooth con dientes prensiles. XD**

 **Próximo cap, "Un paciente llamado Hiccup"**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
